Bears
by Skovko
Summary: She's walked into their den. She has to be careful not to wake them up. She knows them all. She knows what kind of damage they can bring, and what kind of pain they can put upon her. (Besides the tagged ones, also starring: Baron Corbin, Drew McIntyre and Samoa Joe.)


**A/N:**  
**Before you start reading this story, I gotta point my finger at nolabell66 and tell you that it's all her fault.**  
**This started as one of our many weird jokes, and it just took on from there. The joke got out of hand, and I told her I would write the story and blame her. She told me to go ahead. So there you have it. I'm sorry, but it's her fault. ;-)**  
**As always a huge thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favorites and reviews my work. It means the world.**

She walked into the cave, and looked at the six sleeping bears. They looked so peaceful, but they were a tsunami waiting to happen. She knew this. She had been in there many times before.

She had tamed them and named them. There was the big, black bear with the long fur named Roman. The other black bear with shorter fur named Samoa Joe. The reddish brown bear who was always in a grumpy mood named Dean. The dark brown bear with long fur named Drew. The heavy, dark brown bear who was really the biggest teddybear of the bunch named Kevin. And the big bear with the scary eyes and shortest fur named Baron.

She tiptoed further into the cave, trying her best not to wake them from their deep slumber. A soft but stern paw wrapped around her ankle, and a low growling started. She looked down to see the scary eyes of Baron. Of course she had woken him up first.

"Easy, boy," she whispered.

He started growling louder as he got up on his legs. Another growl chimed in, and she felt Dean brush against her from behind. The scary one and the grumpy one were the first ones there. If they took the lead, this was gonna be a scary encounter.

"Easy," she tried again. "Take it easy."

She knew it was pointless. She had never been able to talk them down before. A third growl came from her right. She looked in the direction to see Samoa Joe had woken up and was watching them. Baron used the distraction, and threw himself at her. She fell down with a scream on Dean who was still behind her. Her scream woke the final three up.

All six bears attacked her at once. Her clothes was shredded and gone within seconds. Her screams echoed through the cave as they assulted her. One by one forcing themselves on her while the others left scratches and bitemarks all over her body.

An hour later her voice was hoarse, and her body broken and bloody. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back first into his arms. Roman. Always Roman. Kevin came over and laid down in front of her, gently caressing her while she fell asleep. Drew walked over with a wet cloth and started drying the blood off her.

"Yeah, she's out," he chuckled.  
"As always," Baron said.  
"Do you ever stop and wonder if this is wrong?" Samoa Joe asked.

Dean was lying on his own a bit away from the others, but he was watching everything.

"No," he answered.  
"I wonder what goes on inside her head meanwhile," Kevin ran his fingers through her hair.  
"She pictures us as actual bears. She told me that a while back. Only when we're doing this, of course. She knows we're men at all other times," Roman said.  
"She needs this," Dean said.  
"Yeah, she needs this," Roman agreed. "She's been through a lot of shit, and this is her weird way of dealing with everything. She gives us control of her body. She lets us use and abuse her, and for some weird reason it helps her."

Dean stretched and closed his eyes.

"As long as she doesn't make us wear costumes like furries," he said.  
"Always so grumpy," Kevin chuckled. "I wouldn't mind."  
"Be my guest," Dean said.  
"It's not like you to kink shame," Roman pointed out.  
"I'm not," Dean defended himself. "I'm just not wearing a costume."  
"Fair enough," Samoa Joe said.

Roman raised his head, and looked over her shoulder at Dean. Dean felt eyes on him, and opened his eyes to look back.

"What?" He asked annoyed.  
"It would work a lot better for the both of you if you would just admit you love her," Roman said.  
"I do not!" Dean rolled over so his back was against them, and mumbled to himself. "At least not around you."  
"We heard that," Drew chuckled.


End file.
